


The Next Great Intergalactical War

by Fabulanon



Series: Young Warrior [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Exile, F/F, Family, Friendship, Love, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Original Mythology, Original planet, Sacrifice, Superpowers, Trust, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulanon/pseuds/Fabulanon
Summary: The time has come. Asgard had found Melorae, and are preparing to attack. She makes her last stand, in a desperate attempt to survive, but planet Earth may get lost in the raging battle...





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I just wanted to make sure that you know, that this is part 7 of my "book". If you've missed parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6: please read those first, especially part 1 and part 4, since they will introduce some of the original main characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melorae gets discovered by Asgard, and has to make a choice to ensure the safety of everyone she loves.

_3 months later…  
_Coulson, May, Nikki, Leah, and Daisy were all sitting in the communal area of the base, talking. Ever since Simmons died, and Fitz left, the base had been quiet, but they tried to move on. It was hard, but fortunately, not much else had happened in the past few months, giving them all the time they needed to process their grief.

Suddenly, they were all blinded by a white light, which went right through the ceiling, and stopped in mid-air, hovering between them. For a moment, everyone looked at Leah, as she too could form glowing orbs of light, but somehow, they knew this was different. Nikki froze, her eyes growing wide, and her jaw dropping slightly, as she stared at the light, her eyes growing wide. The expression on her face was unreadable. Coulson looked at the light, and somehow it felt familiar, like he’d seen it before. It took him a moment before he finally remembered.   
“Nicole… That looks just like your Aika…”   
But she didn’t seem to hear him, as she was just mesmerised, and confused by the light.  
“It can’t be…” She whispered quietly, and she got up from the couch.  
Leah got up as well, and held out her hand, reaching out for the object, but Nikki slapped it away.  
“Don’t.” She said shortly.   
“Why, is it dangerous?” Leah asked, alarmed.   
Nikki tilted her head to the side a bit, staring at the light.   
“No… it’s a message… For me…”   
She turned her gaze away and looked at the team.   
“I haven’t gotten one in ages. And the last one I sent was to Thor, to come get me when you had locked me up. But you can only send one to a Kirakai, and I’m only a Kirakai to my mother…”   
“Well, what does it say?”   
Nikki turned back to the glowing orb and moved a trembling hand towards it. As soon as her fingertips touched it, it quickly found its way to her arm, and her body absorbed it. She let out a gasp, and her eyes glowed white, as she fell to her knees, clutching her head, and trembling.   
“Nikki! Are you alright?” Daisy screamed, panicked, but Nikki didn’t respond.   
She just sat there for a couple of seconds, gasping, before the white glow left her eyes, and her breath normalised again. She laid down on her back, eyes closed, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.   
“Nicole, what happened?” Coulson asked, concerned.   
Nikki opened her eyes, fear clearly visible behind them.   
“This is bad… This is really, really bad…”   
She got up and moved her hands to her head. She took a couple of steps away from them, pacing, before leaning against a wall, tears in her eyes, and her chest rising and falling quickly by her breath.  
“Nicole, talk to us. What is going on?”   
She turned her head back to them, and with a fearful expression said:  
“They found me.”

Coulson’s eyes widened.   
“How do you mean? Who found you?”   
But Nikki just turned away, and continued pacing, hands in her hair, and completely hysterical.   
“This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…” She kept repeating.   
She felt like she was going to pass out. Or like she was going to be sick. Eventually, she gave into the latter one, and grabbed a trashcan, puking her guts out. Leah quickly moved towards her to hold back her hair.   
“Feel better?” She asked once Nikki had finished. She handed her a bottle of water.   
“No.” She said simply.   
Her head was spinning, and her mind couldn’t wrap around what had happened. Surely this was just a bad dream? She got up again, and continued pacing, her heart beating in her throat, and unable to say anything. The team just looked at her, worried sick about what could’ve got her riled up like this.  
Suddenly, Nikki got down, dropping to the floor, and seating herself cross-legged in one smooth motion, like only she could, and closed her eyes, focussing on her breath. She just sat there for a while, trembling, while the team stared at her in silence. At long last, her breath calmed down, and she finally opened her eyes, though she was clearly still very upset.  
“Care to tell us what happened?” May asked, concerned.   
Nikki got up, and continued pacing, though a bit calmer now.   
“My father… He found me. I don’t know how, but he found me. And now he’s coming for me.”   
“That’s impossible, how did this happen?” Daisy asked.   
But Nikki just turned around and looked her in the eye.   
“Isn’t it obvious? Ever since I told you about my real identity, I’ve had to step in as Melorae a couple of times. I made too much noise. Someone must have seen me, or sensed me, or something, and sold me out.”   
“What are you going to do?” Coulson asked.  
She sighed, and lowered her head, defeated.   
“There’s nothing I can do… But don’t worry, I won’t drag you into this. I’ll have my stuff packed by tonight. Thank you for all you did for me.”  
Daisy’s eyes widened.   
“So you’re just going to _give up_? You’re not even going to try to fight them?”  
Leah seemed to agree with this.   
“Nick, you’re a super badass warrior, and have an army, you can beat them!”   
But Nikki just looked at them, with tears in her eyes.   
“You don’t get it, do you? If I’d wanted to do that, I would’ve by now. Me and my mother, we could take over Asgard in a matter of days if we wanted to. But that’s just it: I don’t _want_ to. There’s been too much bloodshed. And if I resist, Earth will turn into a battleground. I can’t do that to you.”   
“But if your father kills you, your mother will destroy Asgard anyway…” Coulson said.   
Nikki nodded.   
“So that’s the choice I have to make… Behind door number one, I die, Asgard burns, but Earth remains untouched… Behind door number two, I might survive, Asgard itself might be spared, but Earth will get caught in the crossfire. Bottom line: Either I survive, or your planet. We can’t have both, which is why I have to surrender to my father.”  
The room fell silent.   
“We can’t ask you to do that…” Coulson said quietly.  
But Nikki just nodded her head sadly.   
“Then don’t. This is my decision… Goodbye.”   
Without even saying another word, she left the room.


	2. Gearing up for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melorae doesn't stand alone, as people from all over the galaxy come to her aid, and prepare to fight for her in the final battle.

Leah didn’t even bother knocking, but just barged into Nikki’s room. She had already packed most of her things, even though she herself didn’t even know exactly why. She was going to die anyway.   
“You can’t do this!” Leah shouted, tears in her eyes.   
Nikki froze, and dropped her bags on the ground, before running over to her, and wrapping her into a hug, also crying.   
“I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, Leah.” She said quietly, before she sweetly kissed her. “But I have to do this. To protect you. To protect the rest of the team. To protect the Earth…”   
Leah looked at the ceiling, before turning her gaze back to Nikki.  
“It’s not fair… You didn’t do anything wrong!”   
“Neither did the people here on Earth… It’s simple math, Leah: One life, for seven billion. What will happen to Asgard is up to my mother to decide. As soon as they attack me, there’s nothing left I can do for them, but at least I can save everyone here.”   
Leah gave a little half-hearted smile. “God… You always were stubborn. And so brave too! Aren’t you terrified?”   
Nikki closed her eyes for a moment.   
“Of course I am. I’ve had many touch-and-go experiences with death, but I always knew I’d make it out. But now… I don’t think there is a way out. I’m just glad I got to know you before I go.”   
She kissed her again, a little longer this time, as they stood there for a couple of minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms.   
“Leah… I love you.”   
“I love you too, Nick.”   
Nikki let go of her, picked up her bags, and moved to the door of the room. Leah didn’t go after her.

She was almost at the exit. Beyond this door, she’d be on her own. She stopped, and hesitated, before turning around. She looked down the base. The walls that she’d grown so familiar with during her stay here. It had been over two years since she first set foot here. She could barely remember her life before it. It was home now. And the people here were her family. This is where she’d found new friends, and where she lost them… She thought of Fitz and Simmons, with an empty pit in her stomach. No one blamed her, but she knew that Simmons’ death was her fault. Tiaika wouldn’t have been here if it hadn’t been for her. Maybe if she’d never moved in here, she’d still be alive… Her heart ached by the thought of leaving this place behind, but she had to protect it. As long as she stayed, everyone would be in danger. She couldn’t allow something bad to happen, not again. She’d never forgive herself… So, she had to leave. For their sake. She had to go.   
She turned back around, and stared at the giant steel door, before taking a deep breath, and stepping towards the door. She’d barely taken one step, though, when she heard a voice behind her.   
“Nicole! Wait!”   
Coulson, and the rest of the team were coming up behind her, and Leah immediately wrapped her in a big hug.   
“You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to go. Stay! Please…”  
Nikki slowly released herself from Leah’s grasp.   
“I’m sorry. I made up my mind. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”   
The team shared a meaningful look.   
“Exactly!” Coulson said.   
“We’re coming with you.” Daisy insisted.   
Nikki’s eyes widened, as she took a step back.   
“No… No, I can’t ask you to do that. It’s too dangerous!”   
“Nicole, we’re S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I eat danger for breakfast. There’s no need to protect us.” May said, determined.   
Nikki stared at them for a while and saw that she wouldn’t be able to change their minds. Tears sprung into her eyes, though she didn’t know if they were of sadness or joy.   
“You’d do that for me?” She asked with a crooked-up voice.   
“Of course, Nicole. After everything you’ve done for us, it’s time we return the favour. You don’t have to do this alone, you’ve got yourself an army. S.H.I.E.L.D. will fight alongside you.”   
Nikki jumped forwards, and pulled Coulson into a hug, crying.   
“Thank you so much!” She managed to say through her tears.   
“What did you think? We’re family. We’re not going to give up on you. Not just yet.”   
Leah had already walked up to the bags that were still standing by the door and picked them up.   
“You’re not going anywhere, babe. Now let’s discuss tactics. We’re going to war!”

Coulson had already called in the Avengers, and they were on their way to join them. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t Melorae’s only army. While they were discussing their plans, a portal opened in the room, and Niuwa and a couple of royal Aarkaa’aarian guards walked into the room. The queen walked over to Coulson.   
"My friend.” She said gracefully. Coulson gave a small bow, but she pulled him up again.   
“No, it is I who should bow to you.”   
She bowed gracefully.   
“It will be my honour to fight alongside you. My people will follow your every command.”

And they were soon visited by more people, because soon, they were joined by Thor, Lady Sif, and even Loki. Melorae ran up to them and wrapped the three of them in a big hug. Coulson took a step back, as he wasn’t on exactly good terms with Loki last time they ‘spoke’… Loki seemed to notice.   
“I will not ask for forgiveness for my actions, but I hope we can set this aside for now. I am here to protect my younger sister, nothing more.”   
Thor spoke up as well.   
“He speaks the truth. I managed to bust him out of his cell, so that he could join the fight. He is here as an ally, he can be trusted.”   
But then Melorae’s expression changed, as she looked at her brothers.  
“Are you really alright with fighting father?” She asked, hesitant.  
“We know of your innocence. We will not rest until the rest of Asgard does too. Though we’d prefer not to harm any warriors. Melorae, do you still have Amari?”   
She nodded, and quickly grabbed it. The symbols were glowing red, and two bladed slid out of both ends. However, she moved her hands over the hilt another time, making an outward motion, and the blades changed. She was now holing a longer version of the staff, just as long as the sword had been, but of course a lot less sharp.   
“Has it always been able to do that?” Daisy asked, fascinated.   
Melorae just pulled up her shoulders.   
“The non-lethal version. Still packs a punch though.”   
To demonstrate, she moved the staff towards her, forcefully knocking one end into her Daisy’s stomach. A shockwave of power went over the room, and she was knocked back a few feet, before slamming into the wall, and sliding onto the floor. She was still conscious, though, and didn’t feel any pain at all.   
“ _That_ is literally the coolest thing ever!” She yelled, excited.   
Melorae made the staff retract into its smaller form again and winked.  
“That was just a precursor… It can do _so_ much more.”   
“Like what?”   
But Melorae just winked.   
“Guess you’ll have to wait to find out.”


	3. The Next Great Intergalactical War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins! Will they stand victorious?

Nikki was sitting in her room, arms wrapped around Leah. They were both slightly trembling, as a tear rolled down Leah’s face.  
“You don’t have to do this, Leah. This is my fight. You don’t have to come along. Stay here, where it’s safe.”   
But Leah silenced her by planning a kiss on her lips.   
“Don’t try to talk me out of this. I’ll stay by your side, until the end. Let’s just hope ‘the end’ is still a couple of years away…”   
Nikki moved her hand to Leah’s face, and wiped away a lock of hair.  
“You’d really do this for me?”   
“I can’t deny that I’m scared, but I made up my mind. I’m not leaving you. Not now. Not now that you need me the most.”   
They kissed again, a little longer this time.   
“What did I do to deserve you?”   
“I think I can ask _you_ the same question.”   
They sat there for a while, in silence, as they just waited for the Asgardian army to come to Earth. This was it. It all came down to this. Either she died… or the world did.

There was a knock on the door, and Melorae’s brother, Thor, walked in.   
“He’s here. It’s time.”   
Melorae walked over to him and wrapped him into a hug.   
“I’m scared.”   
He just softly kissed her forehead.   
“I know. But I won’t let you, or your friends out of my sight. Me might be going to war, but with a bit of luck, no one has to die today. All we have to do is prove your innocence… If you can use your staff, and not kill anyone, that would help immensely. I’ve already discussed this with your mother, and she’s agreed to lower the temperatures of the fire they’re fighting with and provide help to any hurt soldiers.”  
Melorae sighed.   
“That’s gonna be the worst part, isn’t it? The fact that they’ll be fighting to kill, and we have to keep them alive? That’s going to make all this a whole lot harder…”   
“You can do it, I have faith in you.”  
He handed her Amari.   
“Now suit up. We have to go.”   
Melorae took a step back, before she was engulfed in flames. When the flames had receded, she wasn’t wearing the armour that she usually wore in battle, but a long, red, feathered dress like her mothers. A small tiara was on top of her head, weaved in between her wavy and braided hair. Leah looked at her with awe.   
“Nick… you look absolutely beautiful. But… don’t you’ll be needing something a bit more protective?”   
Melorae looked her in the eyes and shook her head slowly.   
“I think this is my best option. Like Thor said, we’re here to prove my innocence. This is a lot more innocent than full-on battle gear. I can still fight in it, no problem, don’t worry. I’ve been trained for that. But I need them to remember who I was… Who I _am_. And if this is the last chance I’ll ever have on wearing this crown again, I’m taking it!”  
Leah suddenly stepped forwards and kissed her passionately.  
“If you’re taking your last chance to wear a crown, I’m taking my last chance to kiss you. And to tell you that… I love you, Nick.”   
Melorae wrapped her arms around her, their faces were inches apart.   
“I love you too, Leah.”

Melorae barely processed what happened next. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her stomach doing summersaults. She was terrified, but of course, she couldn’t show it. She looked around. She was standing in a field. Thank God, the battle would take place far from civilisation. If they were able to keep it here, only the people involved would be at risk. She saw the Asgardian army, and her own. If they’d be using brute strength, they’d easily win this, but if they had to keep all their foes alive, it would be a lot more difficult. She looked in front of her, and saw her father walking up towards her.   
“Melorae. Surrender now, and end this!”   
She instinctively took a step back, terrified, but then her mother suddenly stepped in between them.   
“Odin, we meet again.” She spoke gracefully. “I could say the same to you. You broke the deal we made and did a great injustice to my daughter. None of the claims you make about her wrongful behaviour is the truth. Speak to your people. Confess what you have done, and I might spare them.”   
Some of the Asgardian people looked up, questioningly.   
“What does she mean?” One of them asked, but Odin shut them off.  
“Silence! Believe nothing of what this witch says. Both mother and daughter are evil itself! Have you forgotten the bloodshed that their people have caused?”   
The army yelled, ready for battle, everyone’s eyes locked on Melorae, who hid behind the safety of her mother. But then, Odin’s eyes feel onto his sons.   
“Why have you joined the wrong side of the battlefield? Loki does not surprise me, but I had expected better from you, Thor.”   
Thor spoke back calmly.   
“I am only fighting to prove my sister’s innocence. If you can just admit the truth of your deceit now, we can end this before anyone gets hurt.”   
“I will not surrender! She has bewitched all of you! She is a danger to Asgard, and a danger to the world! The only way this ends, is with the end of Aarkaa’aaria!”   
He didn’t say another word, and the Asgardians attacked. Melorae watched as her mother transformed into a phoenix, and flew over the army, taking out part of it with her fire. She was now standing in the battlefield, alone, desperately looking around for her friends. She was quite impressed when she saw May easily taking on a group of Asgardian soldiers. The Cavalry in all former glory…   
Leah, Daisy, and a group of inhumans were fighting bravely as well, also holding strong with their powers. They made eye contact for a moment, but Leah just winked at her. God, she loved her.   
Some other shield members were firing away their ICERS. They had to up the dose of dendrotoxins to be able to take out the Asgardians, but they too, were standing tall.   
The Avengers were all working together to take on another hoard of Asgardians, fighting bravely, but making sure not to kill any of them.  
Some Asgardians had been reluctant to fight Thor, Sif, and Loki, but none of them held back. Of course they didn’t. They were fiercely loyal to their king…   
However, the most impressive sight were the Aarkaa’aarians flying over the scene, raining fire down upon it. The grass of the field had caught fire, but it wasn’t hot enough to completely combust, so most of it was just glowing. Some Asgardian soldiers had been burned, and weakened by the fire, but none of them were lethally injured. Good. No one had to die. 

Melorae was swinging her staff through the crowd. If she hit the enemy with it just right, she could send a pulse through their body that would instantly stun them. That way, she’d already taken out a dozen soldiers, but there were still a lot more left. She was starting to see the hopelessness of the situation. Yes, they might be able to knock out, or stun all enemies, but their foes were not holding back. She already saw a couple of Aarkaa’aarians lying on the field, slowly bleeding out, and dying.

Wait… they were d _ying_. Why didn’t they heal? She froze for a second, staring at the scene, but her mind was immediately brought back to the fight when she felt a sharp pain in her back. The air was knocked out of her, and she fell to her knees, before she turned around to see what had hit her. And Asgardian soldier was standing behind her, holding a whip that was dripping with Iganomi. He was coming up to her, and raised the whip again, to release another blow.   
“Please…” She begged. “I’m not who you think I am. I never wanted any of this.  
This made him hesitate just long enough for Melorae to grab her spear and stun him. She forced herself back to her feet but saw that she was already surrounded by more soldiers. She couldn’t change into a phoenix, the pain being too severe, and making her too weak to transform and fly away. Instead, she forcefully tapped her staff into the ground, sending a shockwave around her, and sending the soldiers flying. She was exhausted and used the long staff to support herself.

The shockwave that she’d sent around herself had given her some time to review the scene around her. More and more of her people were either dying or being chained down. Her army was shrinking. She saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. team struggling. She sent a wave of fire their way, clearing the path for them, before rushing over to them.   
“Leave.” She said, out of breath. “We can’t win this, it’s too much. It’s me they want, not S.H.I.E.L.D.. I don’t want to see you die in this pointless war, get out of here!”   
But they refused.  
“We knew what we were getting into.”   
“This is our fault anyway, we pushed you into revealing your identity.”  
“You’ve saved us out of dire situations more times than I can count, we’re not backing out now!”  
She gave a half-hearted smile. They were really stubborn… Just like her.

But it didn’t look good, and soon, most Aarkaa’aarians were defeated. And they weren’t showing any mercy to the humans too. Melorae’s eyes widened, as she saw someone aim an arrow towards Leah.   
“Leah! No!”   
She rushed forwards and placed her body in the trajectory of the arrow. She felt a sharp pain flow through her body as it pierced into her side. She gasped, and only managed to stay on her feet with great difficulty.   
“Nikki!” Leah rushed over to her. “Don’t do that! Don’t risk your life for me!” She gave her a quick kiss.   
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now just get this freaking arrow out of me, please.”   
Leah broke of the shaft, before carefully pulling out the rest of the arrow. It had missed any vital organs, so she’d still be able to go on, but damn, it hurt like hell.   
She took a hold of her staff again, and immediately rushed towards the soldier that had tried to take out her girlfriend. Leah tried to rush after her, but was attacked by another one, and they lost each other in the crowd. Melorae attacked the soldier that had shot the arrow, but he took out a small knife, and slashed it her way. She dodged the first time. And then the second. But the third time, it scraped right past her body, taking a piece of flesh with it. Melorae let out a stifled scream, temporarily immobilizing her. That was all the time needed for another soldier to come in, and twist back her arm, forcing her to let go of her weapon. It flew through the air, landing somewhere in between the raging battle, out of sight, and out of reach. The soldier forced her to her down, and Melorae was too weak to get up again. She looked up and found the soldier that had disarmed her to be her father. This was the end.


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one can win this war...

Melorae was lying on the ground, bleeding. Amari was lost somewhere in the raging battle. She was bleeding all over, and couldn’t heal the wounds, because of the Iganomi that all the weapons were tipped in. King Odin stepped forwards and held his sword to her neck. The battle surrounding them quieted down, as everyone looked upon the scene taking place before them. Melorae looked up at Odin. She was weak but stared at him with a defiant look in her eyes.   
“Go on then.” She said, as she spit some blood at his feet. “Do it. Kill me and sentence your people to eternal suffering. My death will not be the end of this. It will only be the beginning.”   
Frièro Niuwa rushed towards her and prepared to throw a big ball of fire towards King Odin.   
“Leave my daughter be.” She demanded, but Melorae held up her hand.   
“No, mother. This is between me and him. Please… do not let your vengeance return our old ways.”   
Niuwa hesitated for a moment, and a couple of Asgardian warriors immediately took advantage of the situation to attack her and take her out. They chained her down, and she could do nothing but watch, as King Odin prepared to execute her daughter.   
“Princess Melorae I’aiki. You have been found guilty of the murder of two dozen people, and the destruction of this planet. I, king Odin, hereby sentence you to death. Do you have anything left to say?”  
Melorae looked up at him, tears in her eyes, as she tried to appeal to him one last time, pleading for her life.   
“You know I didn’t do it… Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?”   
“You Aarkaa’aarians will never change your ways. You must be stopped.”   
“Please…” She begged. “At least let me die with honour… Tell them the truth. Tell our people what you did to me.”   
But King Odin just brought his sword closer to her throat.   
“Silence!”   
“Fine. If you won’t tell them what you did, I will.” And she spoke as loudly as she could to address the whole crowd.   
“Your King was the one who slaughtered all those people, 105 years ago. He murdered them, so that he could rouse you up against me. All because he was too afraid to lose his pretty crown.”   
A murmur started in the crowd.   
“Silence! Not another word!” King Odin exclaimed.   
But Melorae continued, tears streaming down her face.

 _“Take my love,_  
Take my land,  
Take me where I cannot stand…  
I don’t care,  
I’m still free,  
You cannot take the **sky** from me.”

“Quiet!”  
How could you?” Her voice was growing angrier with every word.  
“You had to be stopped. You were a monster.”   
“I Was A Child!” She yelled. She let out a deafening scream, and a wave of fire exploded out of her, knocking back all surrounding people, including King Odin, a few dozen feet. No one had ever seen her emit this kind of power. She stood back up, her eyes glowing red, and fire twirling around her arms. The power flowing through her veins, being fuelled by her rage.   
King Odin got up again, but Melorae stepped forwards.   
“I Was A Princess!” She yelled, and she shot another blast of fire his way, which he could barely dodge.   
“I Was Innocent!” and her fist connected with his jaw with extreme force, sending him to the ground.   
“But worst of all-”   
She bent over him, pulling him up by his clothes, and raising her flaming fist to deliver the finishing blow.   
“I was your daughter…”   
The red glow left her eyes, and the fire flickered out. Her grip loosened, and Odin fell back to the ground, as Melorae let her hands fall to her sides. She fell down to her knees, and buried her face in her hands, crying.


	5. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies discuss the terms of surrender, and Melorae says her last goodbyes.

King Odin quickly crawled back a few feet, shaken by what just happened. He looked at Melorae, who was still sitting on the burned grass, crying.   
“Fine then… kill me.” She said through her tears, without looking up. “Spare my people. Spare my friends… If my death is what it takes for this blood spill to stop, so be it… Please, just make it quick…”   
Some Asgardian looked around. She hadn’t killed any enemies, and now she was sacrificing herself to stop the war. Maybe she was right… Maybe she _wasn’t_ the evil enemy that they were led to believe… The first Asgardian soldiers slowly put down their weapons, and the rest soon followed. They released the captured Aarkaa’aarians, and Niuwa rushed to her daughter’s side. King Odin got op and observed the scene.   
“You could have killed me…” He said quietly to Melorae. “Why didn’t you?”   
She looked up at him.   
“The fact that you have to ask that, only proves that _you_ are the monster you thought _I_ was.”   
She got up.   
“Please… Go. Just leave… I want to have nothing to do with Asgard. I will not bother you ever again, but please… leave me in peace.”  
Odin hesitated for a moment, before dropping his sword. Niuwa walked over to him, gracefully, yet threatening. He got to his knees.  
Please, Frièro. Forgive me for my actions.”   
She didn’t say anything, but gestured at some Aarkaa’aarian warriors, and spoke quickly in Aarkaa’aarian. They nodded respectfully and headed off.   
“My people will take care of your wounded soldiers. Now, let us all return to Asgard. I think we have business to discuss over the terms of your surrender.”   
She looked back to Melorae and spoke some more in Aarkaa’aarian. She nodded and walked back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Leah immediately pulled her into a hug.   
“What happened? Is it over?” Coulson asked.   
Melorae didn’t answer, but just gave a thoughtful look.   
“I’m not sure… For now, I suppose it’s a truce. But it will be over, soon…”   
The looked back at her mother, who was waiting for her.   
“I guess this is goodbye…” She said quietly.   
Leah’s eyes widened.   
“You’re leaving?” She asked, shocked.   
Melorae lowered her head.   
“The fighting may have stopped, but this… ‘conflict’ is far from over. My mother may have spared Asgard, but she’s furious. We haven’t seen the end of this…”   
“So that’s just it? We fought in this war, we won, and you’re just leaving anyway?” Daisy asked.   
“I don’t know what’s going to happen… But I can go _home_ now. Back to Asgard, back to my brothers, back to my life as a _princess_.” She smiled, her expression filled with joy. But her expression changed when she saw that Leah didn’t return her smile.   
“I thought that _we_ were your family… I thought that meant something to you. But I suppose that pretty crown weighs more.” Without even saying another word, she walked away, leaving Melorae with an empty pit in her stomach.   
“I won’t deny that we’ll be sad to see you gone, Nicole. But I respect your decision. I wish you all the best.” Coulson said.   
Melorae pulled him into a hug, and then May spoke up.   
“I’m happy for you, Nicole. You deserve your peace. I hope that you find what you’re looking for.”   
Melorae pulled her into a hug as well. She resisted first, no really being the cuddly type, but then she hugged her back. Then it was Daisy’s turn.   
“I’m going to miss you, Nick. You’re one of my best friends.” Melorae wrapped her into a big hug, too.   
“I’m going to miss you guys… Please, tell Leah I’m sorry. And that I love her.”   
“Of course.”   
They all gave a respectful bow towards the princess, half as a joke, and half as a real, honourable gesture. Melorae laughed.   
“Stop it! I’m not a princess.”   
Coulson smiled.   
“You are, _Princess_ Melorae.”   
“Farewell…”   
After one last hug, she finally turned around, and she followed her mother through the portal back to Asgard.


	6. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally returns home.

_One month later…_   
The team was sitting in the communal area of the base. Ever since the war last month, they’d decided to take a little breather. Things were going just fine, but the base was a whole lot quieter without the cheerful spirit of Nikki. Leah too was much more quiet than usual since she still missed her girlfriend with all her heart. She had felt betrayed. Nikki had just left, after she’d bust her ass of, fighting _her_ war. She had said this was her home. That they were her family. But she chose her crown over all of it. Of course… power and riches over love. She should’ve know when she started dating a princess…

Suddenly, one of the junior agents rushed into the room, his eyes wide, and his face pale.   
“It’s- She- They-” He stammered.   
Coulson looked up.   
“Calm down. Breathe. And use proper words, please.”   
“You’re going to want to follow me. All four of you.” He said finally.  
They followed him through the base, to the big steel door of the entrance. They barely had time to respond, when something jumped towards them, strangling the four of them simultaneously. At first, they were alarmed, but then they saw-   
“Nick!” Leah shouted.   
Nikki let go of them, and looked around at them, beaming.   
“Did you really think you’d be rid of me that easily?” She said jokingly.  
“You came back!” Daisy said, filled with joy.  
“What happened? What about Asgard? What about your life as a _princess_?” Coulson asked, confused.   
Nikki smiled.   
“It was fun. I’d missed my brothers so much, and I’d missed Asgard even more. I’d forgotten how beautiful it was…”  
“Then why-”   
“Because it wasn’t _home_.”  
She looked at Leah and took her hand.   
“You were right, Leah. You are my real family. Being a princess is fun. I’m not going to deny that I’m going to miss the royal treatment…” She sighed. “But it was so _boring_. I missed all our _adventures_. The things we’ve been through together… Besides, Earth has become my home, and it keeps being threatened by aliens more and more. I want to do my part to help you protect it.”   
“You will always be welcome as a member of our team, Melorae.”  
She smiled.   
“No… I think I still like Nikki better.”   
“Nikki it is, then.”

“But what’s going to happen to Asgard now?” May asked after a while, suddenly breaking the silence.   
Nikki thought about this for a moment.   
“My father and mother… they’ve come to an… ‘arrangement’. Neither of them was all that satisfied with it, but I made sure it came through. Basically, my status as princess has been restored, and I’m welcome on Asgard once more. I’m no longer being hunted. I’m free…”  
She flicked her eyes up to the ceiling, before closing them. Her face was filled with relief, and joy, and wonder. But then she returned to reality and continued.   
“And my mother has promised _not_ to destroy Asgard, but just leave it in peace. She was angry, for sure, but the forgave him, because I asked her to. Everything turned out perfectly. This is better than anything I could’ve dreamed for.”   
“And what about you? What’re you going to do now that you don’t have to live in hiding anymore?” Daisy asked.   
Nikki grinned.   
“Well, the reason that it took me so long to get back here, was because I made another pit-stop on my way back here.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, my brother is an Avenger…”  
Leah’s eyes widened.   
“You _joined_ the _Avengers_?” She asked, while staring at her in awe.  
Coulson cut in.   
“My reaction exactly. I’m the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Why didn’t I know this? I didn’t even _approve_ of this yet.”   
Nikki laughed.   
“Hush. Like you’re going to deny me this… No, I just met with them, and they decided that if it was up to them, they’d love to have ‘Thor’s little sister’ on the team. Especially after they saw me fight in the ‘Next Great Intergalactical War’. The final decision is now up to you, Phil.”  
“Wait, did you just make that name up, or does this battle we fought in a _ctually_ have a name?” Daisy asked.   
“Nope. That _is_ how it will go down in the history books. And you guys will be in it!”   
“That’s awesome!”   
Coulson cleared his throat.   
“Okay then. This is all very cool and all, but let’s get back to the original discussion of Nicole becoming an Avenger.”   
“I vote ‘yes’!” Leah said excitedly.   
“Seconded!” Daisy joined in.   
“This is not a democratic decision!” Coulson said, frustrated.   
But even May gave a little smile.   
“I vote in favour.” She said simply.   
Now Coulson couldn’t help but laugh as well.   
“Okay, so I guess it’s decided. Welcome to the Avengers, Nicole!”

_And they all lived happily ever after..._


End file.
